winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancestral Wand
The Ancestral Wands (also called the Mythix Wands) are magical items introduced in Season 6 which contain the Mythix power to enter the Legendarium World, a world that interconnects the real world and the imaginary world. The only people known to be able to use the wands are their previous owners, the ancestral fairies and now the Winx and Eldora. Overview According to Nebula, the legend says there were seven ancestral fairies who went to the real world from the Legendarium World bringing the wands with them, and traveled around the Magic Dimension, including Earth. These artifacts were brought to Tir Nan Og for safekeeping. Even Nebula, their keeper, cannot activate them. According to her, only seven fairies who are worthy of their power can use them and their power: Mythix, the ability contained in the wands that enables the wands' keepers to enter the Legendarium World. Appearance Each wand consists of a slender handler embedded a round gem at the end of the handler and a head. The color of the handler and the design and color of the head are varied: *Bloom has a blue wand with a pink heart as symbol and a magenta diamond inside. *Stella has a pink wand with a yellowish orange star as symbol and a blue diamond in it. *Flora has a lime wand with a golden flower as symbol that has green leaf-like structure beside it and its middle is pink. It also has a fuchsia diamond under the flower. *Musa has a magenta wand with a red lyre symbol on its top and a blue treble clef in it. There is a purple diamond on top of the treble clef. *Tecna has a purple wand that has a purple diamond with three lime circles on the upper three vertices as symbol. There are also two purple triangles on its lower part. Below the diamond is a neon green diamond. *Aisha has a turquoise wand with a blue green sea shell as symbol. Its borders are yellow and its tip is pink and has a pink diamond on it. *Eldora has a pink wand with a purple diamond as symbol under the pink flower with light green petals. Heart Mythix Wand.png|Bloom's Mythix Wand vlcsnap-2015-10-08-18h24m40s178.png|Stella's Mythix Wand Floral Mythix Wand.png|Flora's Mythix Wand Treble Mythix Wand.png|Musa's Mythix Wand Diamond Mythix Wand.png|Tecna's Mythix Wand Seashell Mythix Wand.png|Aisha's Mythix Wand Eldora Mythix Wand.png|Eldora's Mythix Wand Pre-Series The Ancestral Wands belonged to the Ancestral Fairies in ancient times. They brought the wands with them when they crossed over from the Legendarium World to the real world and entrusted them to the Kingdom of Tir Nan Og. Series Season 6 and her Mythix Wand]]In "Mythix", Eldora and the Winx proves their worth and gain their wands to finally acquire Mythix. They talk to the Doorway to the Worlds about the key of the Legendarium and discovers the requirements: the Fantasy Emerald and the Silver Spear. Later, they find out with Daphne that it sparkles whenever it is near to the objects' hidden place in the real world and in the Legendarium World. In the "Mystery in Calavera", they use this to find the Fantasy Emerald. They go to Bajo Mundo Cave and travel to the Legendarium World. Then, they use these to fight the Pirate Zombies and the Trix. In the next episode, they continue to fight them with these in the Legendarium World and return to the Bajo Mundo Cave after finding the Fantasy Emerald. In "The Curse of Fearwood", Bloom uses her wand to find the Silver Spear. Later, Flora uses her wand to go after Helia in the Legendarium World after Icy froze him. Flora uses her wand to attack the Snow Queen. Then, in the next episode, Flora continues to battle Icy. She saves Helia and uses her wand to bring the Magic Totem back to Fearwood Forest. She uses her wand to break half of Icy's spell. In "Queen for a Day", Stella uses her wand to go into the Legendarium World after Darcy steals her crown. Then, in the following episode, Stella uses her wand to attack the Minotaur and also Darcy in the Legendarium World. She then leaves from the Legendarium World with her crown just in time before the time limit. In "A Monster Crush", the Winx uses it go into the Legendarium World in order to go after the Frankenstein's Monster and to rescue Tecna. Tecna the uses her wand to give Stormy more power and then leave the Legendarium World. In "The Music Cafe", the Winx uses their wands go after Rumpelstiltskin into the Legendarium World and attacks him to get Musa's voice back. In next episode, the Winx continues to attack Rumpelstiltskin but they fail to do so. Then, they use their wands to go back to Alfea. In "Legendary Duel", Aisha uses her wand to go into the Legendarium World to attack the Gloomy Wood Troll and save the pixies. In "Acheron", Bloom uses her wand to go into the Legendarium World and attacks Acheron. In the following episode, Bloom uses her wand to attack the Trix, but then her wand got frozen by Icy. Once Bloom got out from the Trix's spell, Bloom then trapped the Trix in a magic bubble and then she leaves from Legendarium World. Magical Abilities The Wands act as keys that let people enter the Legendarium World. According to the Doorway to the Worlds, the Mythix Wands will guide the Winx in the real world to find the Fantasy Emerald and the Silver Spear. Once they find the location of the hiding place of these parts in the real world, they must cross to the Legendarium World to find and take the objects, so they can forge the key and lock the Legendarium once and for all. According to Daphne, they must use the chant: "Mythix Insight!" or "Mythix Vision!" to see where the next piece is. Once their wands glow, they must converge its magic to find the location of the pieces. Mythix fairies are normally seen casting spells with the Wands, but as seen in "Winx Forever", Bloom can cast spells without her wand, means Mythix fairies do not really need their wands to cast the spells. Trivia *The Ancestral Wands being a homing device for the Fantasy Emerald and the Silver Spear is similar to how the Moon Stick is a homing device for the Rainbow Crystals in Sailor Moon. **Bloom’s Ancestral Wand resembles the Spiral Heart Moon Rod from Sailor Moon. *Tecna is the only Winx fairy to hold her Mythix Wand in her left hand during her transformation sequence. *The wands give the Winx the power of Mythix. Eldora gets the seventh wand, but she remains being herself in the previous transformation and can enter the Legendarium World in her normal fairy form. That would make the Mythix transformation meaningless in cases of entering the Legendarium, as entries are most probably possible in any fairy form. *The wands have a slightly different design and coloring in 2D than they have in 3D. Gallery Six Wands.png Eldora 2D.png Six Mythix Wands.png Mythix 1.jpg Mythix 2.jpg Mythix1.PNG mythix3.PNG mythix4.PNG mthix34.PNG mthyix6.PNG myhtix23.PNG Myhix55.PNG Mythix43.PNG Mythix343.PNG Mythix244.PNG Mythix431.PNG Mythix4321.PNG Mythix54332.PNG Mythix 0.PNG Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Items Category:Mythix Category:Fairies Category:Bloom Category:Flora Category:Aisha Category:Musa Category:Stella Category:Tecna Category:Weapons Category:Legendarium Category:Comics Category:Tir Nan Og Category:Earth Category:Eldora